The Simulants
The Simulants is the recurring antagonists from the Red Dwarf. They are artificial life forms, best known for their characteristic hatred of humanity. In opposite of mechanoids, the Simulants usually look like humans. They were designed as bio-mechanical killers for a war that never took place. Since that, some of them have been used as servants, but most of them simply left and now travel through the space, looking for humans they can kill. The Simulants, especially rogues, are extremely sadistic and often capture humans alive to torture them. They even stock their ships up with food supplies with which to keep their victims alive, sometimes over four decades. Known Simulants There are several Simulants who appear in the show. Most of them is nameless... and dead after they tried to kill the Boys from the Dwarf. Simulant Convict The first Simulant of the show. He and other Simulants broke up in the space prison called Justice Station, but only this one managed to flee in cryogenic escape pod. When the Boys found the pod, they traveled to the prison where the psychopathic Simulant attacked them. They entered the Justice Zone where if you tried to commit a crime, the consequences happen to you. the Simulant however didn't it, so he died when he tried to kill Lister. The Inquisitor A very rare type of a self-repairing Simulant who could travel time. He was also the only Simulant who was almost impartial towards humans. His mission was to travel though the human history, erase ones, who wasted their lives, from the time-space continuum and replace them by another who never had the chance of life. His big fault was an attempt to erase Lister and Kryten. Simulant Captain The Simulant captain of Battle Cruiser and his henchmen traveled through the space, looking for humans. They liked playing with their victims by paralyzing them, upgrading their ship and then letting them try to flee, so the Simulants could "fight" them. He once did so to the Starbug, but the Boys then destroyed his Cruiser and kill him and his crew. Before his death, the Captain managed to infect their Navicomp with the Armageddon Virus. Simulant Lieutenant Female Simulant and the only survived member of the Battle Cruise crew. When the Boys boarded to its wreck to find some things they could take, they bumped into her. She insulted them and was about to shoot them all dead. However, she died when a load of debris fell down on her head after Rimmer launched the escape pod, causing a destruction. Rogue Simulant The captain of the SS Centuri and the only Simulant known for eating humans with mint sauce. He had two minions, a Kinitawowi and a mechanoid Able. He agreed to give substitute heads for Kryten to the Boys, masked as GELFs. However, his Kinitawowi meanwhile plundered their Starbug. The Simulant later destroyed his ship when he was engulfed with all of Kryten's negativity via his nega-drive used by Abel. Sim Crawford A former servant to humans. She decided to spread "stupidity through the universe", beginning with her human crewmen. She only left alive the hologram Howard Rimmer and claimed to him that something had attacked their ship. After meeting the Boys, she revealed her truth nature in front of them and killed Howard before the Cat manages to disarm her. Category:Red Dwarf Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Sitcom villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Robots Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Misanthropes Category:Knifemen Category:Gunmen Category:Slavedrivers Category:Gaolers Category:Torturer Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Complete Monster Category:Hostile Species Category:Evil Creation Category:Psychopath Category:Humanoid Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity